Vengeance!
by Ecurours
Summary: "Ne t'inquiète pas Rukia, je le vengerai..."
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Vengeance!

auteur: Monshi-suru

Disclaimer: Tite kubo

Rating: K (pour l'instant :) )

Voilà ma deuxième fic, que je posterais moins souvent que ma première mais qui j'espère vous plaira. ;)

Merci à ma bêta Elerynna pour la correction et la relecture :D

le personnage d'Akimi est totalement de moi è_é Uarf!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Jamais Renji Abarai n'aurait cru que son capitaine pouvait perdre un combat. Aujourd'hui il a été battu par une simple shinigami, arrivée il y a peu au sein du Gotei. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils battus? Comment a-t-il pu perdre? Il y a des choses que l'on ne s'explique pas. C'est le jour de son enterrement, le dernier jour où il pourra voir ce visage si fin, ces cheveux soyeux. Désormais il sera sous les ordres de Rutsu Akimi. Quel nom tape à l'œil: beauté printanière. Cette femme lui faisait peur. Elle avait réussit à battre un capitaine, qui plus est son capitaine. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas le perdre...

Renji avançait vers la cour centrale du Seireitei où aurait lieu l'enterrement. Il se souvenait du jour où Unohana les avait informés, Rukia et lui. La jeune femme était en pleurs, son grand frère qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de connaître est mort si jeune, assassiné. Lui avait ravalé la boule qui montait à sa gorge. Pour son amie, il devrait être fort, ne pas pleurer, ne pas hurler, ne pas se venger, ne pas périr à son tour. Tout le Seireitei pleurait pourtant, vêtu de blanc, couleur de deuil. On plantait des cerisiers dans chaque jardins, en souvenir de cet illustre homme. Lui-même en avait rempli sa parcelle de terre derrière ses appartements, il ne pouvait plus sortir mais il s'en fichait, il aurait pour toujours un souvenir de son bien aimé capitaine.

Il arriva en vue des autres shinigamis rassemblés autour du cercueil. Rukia pleurait à chaudes larmes, tenant la main de son frère contre sa joue. Derrière elle Ukitake baissait la tête, les yeux fermés. Tous se tenaient à l'écart de ce groupe, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Renji s'avança et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se leva et le serra contre elle, mouillant son kimono de perles salés. Le roux posa son regard sur la dépouille pâle du noble. Le sang avait été nettoyé, les plaies refermées. Il fermait les yeux, et s'il n'avait pas été si blanc, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Renji décrocha son insigne de vice-capitaine de son avant bras et le posa sur le torse du noble.

«Voici un présent en gage de remerciement, capitaine. Vous nous avez quittés bien vite, nous ne vous oublierons jamais. Merci, capitaine, merci. Je resterais à jamais votre vice-capitaine.»

Renji fit en sorte que personne n'entendes ses paroles, elles n'étaient que pour le corps étendu devant lui. Du bout des doigts il décrocha la fleur de cerisier qu'il avait emportée et la déposa aussi dans le cercueil.

«La première fleurie de tout le Seireitei.»

Byakuya l'aurait repoussé d'un revers de la main et lui aurait ordonné de se remettre au travail. Il aurait repris son air d'habitude si froid qui cache une douleur telle qu'elle lui déchirait la poitrine. Renji aurait eu du travail supplémentaire, il serait rentré tard pour se lever tôt le matin et il aurait retrouvé ce visage si familier. Seulement il n'ouvrira plus les yeux, il ne prononcera plus un seul mot, il ne sourira plus, il ne se battra plus, il ne bougera plus de toute une éternité. Sur ces pensées Renji blêmit, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Rukia. L'enterrement eut lieu, dans le silence le plus lourd que tous avaient connu, et chacun retourna à son domicile. Renji jeta un dernier regard sur le caisson désormais scellé pour toujours et s'autorisa une larme.

«Adieu capitaine.»

Abarai s'allongea sur son futon, et posa son regard sur les cerisiers dehors. La lune éclairait d'une pâle lumière les fleurs roses qui se reflétaient dans le point d'eau. Une larme roula sur ses joues et humidifia l'oreiller. Son capitaine était mort, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Seulement les mêmes images refaisaient surface, le capitaine blessé, sanglant, la mâchoire cassée, un trou dans sa poitrine. C'était Renji qui avait découvert le corps, alors qu'Akimi était assise à côté du défunt. Elle aurait pu sauver sa vie, au lieu de cela elle a attendu qu'il trépasse. Renji lui en voulait de tout son cœur, il la haïssait, il la maudissait de toute son âme.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Séchant ses larmes, il alla ouvrir d'un pas lourd, et découvrit Rukia, en kimono de nuit, les yeux humides. Il l'invita à entrer et elle s'assit à même le sol, à côté du futon, avant de tendre à Renji un long paquet fin.

«J'ai réussi à prendre ça dans les affaires de mon frère, je pense qu'il te revient de droit. Je peux rester s'il te plaît?

- installe-toi.»

Sans un mot il défit le paquet et découvrit le fourreau de Senbonzakura, un long étui de bambou, sculpté de milles pétales roses pâles sur un fond bleu nuit. Il serra ce précieux trésor contre sa poitrine et remercia Rukia de tout son cœur, les yeux embués, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'assit sur son futon et baissa les yeux. Rukia le regarda un moment avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Une larme roula sur le kimono et elle brisa le silence.

«Merci Renji, sans toi, la dépouille de mon frère n'aurait jamais été trouvée. Tu vas désormais être sous les ordres de cette femme, es-tu sûr que ça ira?

-Je ne veux pas laisser sa division entre ses mains... je te jure que je la battrais Rukia.

-Tu ne dois pas aller à la mort toi non plus... mon frère n'aurait pas voulu ça.

-Ton frère ne me voulait pas non plus en tant que vice-capitaine.»

C'est vrai, Renji s'en souvenait. Le jour de sa nomination, Byakuya l'avait tout simplement ignoré, l'envoyant à l'entrainement avec tous les autres soldats, le traitant comme un vulgaire officier. Pour servir le Kuchiki, Renji a dû faire ses preuves. Il se battit contre tous les shinigamis, gagnant chaque duel contre chaque homme. C'est épuisé qu'il était venu dans le bureau du noble et avec un sourire triomphant il lui avait annoncé sa victoire. Puis il s'était écroulé de fatigue devant son capitaine. Il devait mériter son poste, il devait gagner le droit de servir le capitaine directement. Cette pensée le fit sourire, il partit d'un rire nerveux qui inquiéta Rukia. Akimi ne méritait pas le poste de capitaine, elle ne méritait pas de succéder au brillant Kuchiki. Renji le savait, il le sentait, cette femme était aussi mauvaise qu'un hollow, aussi perfide qu'un serpent. Maintenant il devrait prouver au reste du Gotei que Byakuya Kuchiki n'a pas à avoir un monstre comme successeur. Il prouverait à tous qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien. Oui, il tuerait Akimi, il donnerait sa vie pour cela. A partir du moment où le cœur du Kuchiki a cessé de battre, elle avait déclarée la guerre à Renji.

«Renji...? Est-ce que ça va? Tu trembles, allonge toi!

-Je vais bien Rukia, je vais bien.

-Est-ce qu'il te manque?

-Oui il me manque...»

Renji sourit à Rukia et la pris dans ses bras. Bientôt un flot de larmes mouilla son kimono et on n'entendit dans ses appartements que les sanglots étouffés de la jeune femme. il lui prêta son futon et s'allongea sur le sol à côté d'elle. Tous les deux venaient de perdre quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient vraiment, et tous les deux le supportaient très mal. Rukia s'assoupit avant Renji, qui la coucha sous la couverture. Ils passèrent une nuit mouvementée, entrecoupée de réveils en sursaut, de sanglots incontrôlables et de douleur à la tête. Le soleil se levait à peine tandis que Rukia sortit du petit appartement, sans bruit, laissant le roux dormir les petites heures qu'il lui restait avant d'aller à sa division. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps de repos, dormir le faisait s'évader, sortir de son corps, effacer d'un geste de la main toutes les mauvaises pensées qui traînent dans notre tête. Bientôt il devrait affronter Akimi, la nouvelle capitaine, une harpie sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur qui a ôté à lui et Rukia une source de joie.

Le roux s'éveilla lentement, les paupières obstinément fermées, une chaude couverture sur les épaules. Rukia à son départ l'avait recouvert et avait glissé un oreiller moelleux sous son crâne. Aujourd'hui son capitaine ne reviendrait pas, il devrait travailler sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Cette pensée lui noua le ventre, martelant son cœur de toute pièce. Il se leva péniblement, alla dans la salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau froide, tentant en vain de masquer les cernes violettes sous ses yeux vitreux. Il peigna ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très serrée et s'habilla d'un blanc éclatant, il n'allait pas oublier Byakuya, et honorera sa mémoire de cette couleur de deuil jusqu'à ce qu'Akimi disparaisse. Sa détermination s'en trouva renforcée lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le fourreau ouvragé qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre. D'un geste solennel il le suspendit au mur entre les deux fenêtres qui donnaient sur le jardin; le montage était magnifique: l'étui de Senbonzakura était entouré de cerisiers, éclatant sur le mur couleur bambou. Renji sourit tristement, son capitaine aurait décrit cette scène comme horrible, salissant la perfection de son étui, mais peut-être qu'au fond de lui il aurait sourit... son kimono en place il sortit à la lumière du jour affronter sa vie sans son capitaine, préparer sa vengeance contre la femme qui lui avait arraché le meilleur entraîneur et supérieur qu'il avait eu.

Le voyage jusqu'à sa division se fit très lentement. Partout il croisait des shinigamis revêtus de leur kimono noir qui s'inclinaient devant lui ou lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Renji fut touché quand Ukitake vint à sa rencontre; ses yeux d'habitude si vifs avaient perdu de leur éclat, entourés de deux cernes violettes. Il comprit qu'il ne serait pas seul. Partout dans le Gotei des gens pleuraient encore le noble capitaine, laissant un morceau de leur cœur au cimetière du Seireitei. Il s'inclina devant le capitaine et repartit fièrement vers sa division. Aucun officier ne dit mot lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le bureau administratif, le dos droit, les yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine. Il voulait se venger, son esprit pourtant pur et clair était tâché d'une envie de sang, de meurtre. La mort de son capitaine laissaient des séquelles que plus personne ne pourrait effacer. Il fut dégoûté lorsqu'il vit Akami porter l'haori de capitaine, cette femme qu'il avait vu tachée du sang du noble. Sans un regard dans sa direction lorsqu'elle le salua, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à travailler. Une voix mielleuse lui parvint alors qu'il remplissait son premier formulaire sur 'les horaires d'entraînement'.

« Bonjour, vice-capitaine Abarai. Ne savez-vous donc pas que la couleur officielle est le noir pour les kimonos? »

Un regard à faire pâlir le Kuchiki lui-même fut la seule réponse que l'assassine obtenu. Elle eut un sourire en coin et retourna à ses papiers. Toutes la journée se fit en silence, Abarai alla se chercher un plateau repas particulier et n'en proposa aucun à la femme. Car elle n'était pas son capitaine, elle n'était qu'une vulgaire chienne qui ne méritait pas qu'on la contemple. Celle-ci se leva et vint s'asseoir en face de son lieutenant. Du bout des doigts elle prit une crevette et la mordilla tout en lançant un regard malicieux à Renji derrière ses cheveux d'ébène. Puis elle croisa les mains sous son menton et observa le vice-capitaine manger. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Cette femme était belle, certes, mais une beauté tachée de sang ne vaut plus rien. Renji se tut toute la journée, concentré pour ne pas craquer, déterminé à réfléchir avant de la tuer. Car il voulait la tuer, il le pouvait, il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Comme tous le savent, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

Chapitre un petit peu court ^^ une petite review pour les critiques? :P


	2. Chapter 2

**titre: Vengeance!**

**De: Monshi-suru (alias moi en fait )**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: Aha! ;)**

**Rating:T parce que dans ce chapitre il y a du meurtre, du suicide... âmes sensibles s'abstenir ;)**

**Note: deuxième chapitre de cette fic que je croyais bonne pour les oubliettes! et bien non ma petite tête a trouvé la suite, toute chaude de cet apres-midi!**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ma bêta Elerynna!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Cette journée fut vraiment horrible pour Renji. Ses mains saignaient d'être trop longtemps restées crispées, son cœur était déchiré par la retenue dont il avait dû faire preuve. Chaque cellules de son corps lui intimaient l'ordre de sauter sur ce monstre à apparence humaine, de lui lacérer les entrailles, de lui découper sa chair... une larme roula contre sa joue tandis qu'il baissait les paupières. Il ne devait pas craquer, il devait rester calme et découvrir pourquoi ils s'étaient entre-tués. Ensuite il répondrait à ses instincts et vengerait son capitaine.

Lentement il défit son kimono et plongea son corps dans l'eau brûlante de son bain. Les huiles essentielles rendaient son cerveau totalement amorphe, et il plongea dans une profonde léthargie. Le vide lui fit un bien fou, apaisant son esprit torturé. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement, et il souffla. Sa tête descendit tout doucement le long de la paroi jusqu'à être totalement immergée. Des bulles d'air se formèrent à la surface, résonnant dans la salle de bain. Puis le silence. La surface de l'eau redevint lisse au dessus de la chevelure écarlate.

Akimi marchait paisiblement dans le jardin de ses quartiers. Un sourire tordu ornait ses lèvres fines, et une lueur étrange donnait à ses yeux azurs un air malsain. Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, donnant à sa peau une teinte de feu. Elle sentait le reiatsu de son vice-capitaine faiblir à chaque secondes, et à chaque tremblement de cette énergie spirituelle, son sourire s'élargissait un peu plus.

Renji se sentait partir de plus en plus, quittant son corps pour un autre monde. Il ne résista pas bizarrement, voulant quitter cette envie. À cet instant il ne pensait plus à Rukia, ni à Akimi ni au Gotei. Seul Byakuya habitait ses pensées. Il était parti bien vite, le laissant seul derrière son passage. Il se souvenait désormais de tout. Ses souvenirs étaient plus vivaces alors qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

_« Ces cheveux si doux et soyeux, ces mains pâles se baladant sur mes épaules, ces lèvres si fines contre les miennes, ces caresses qui laissaient ma peau incandescente... Ces yeux gris perle, cette peau si douce, ce corps si mince et fort contre le mien et cette voix, cette voix qui affolait mon cœur, cette voix que je happais de mes lèvres... Byakuya..._

_-Renji, sort ta tête de l'eau, ne meurt pas ou bien plus jamais je ne t'aimerais... »_

Renji se releva brusquement et avala une grande goulée d'air qui remplit douloureusement ses poumons. L'eau déborda de sa bouche et sortit en cascade sur le sol. Il resta ainsi, les yeux exorbités, l'eau coulant à flot de son visage. La voix de Byakuya avait jaillit de nulle part avec une précision déconcertante. Pourtant il est mort... il a été tué... alors pourquoi le hante-t-il ainsi? Toujours sous le choc Renji sortit de la baignoire, revêtit son kimono et alla s'étaler sur son futon. Les yeux dans le vide il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, repensant aux derniers instants qui venait de se produire.

Non loin de là Akimi fulminait. Son plan avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Renji se remette et sorte la tête de l'eau. Elle avait réussi à prend le contrôle de son esprit lors du repas et à le mener à la mort. Seulement une autre force plus puissante avait réduit sa magie à néant et avait ramené le pauvre vice-capitaine à la vie. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être? Elle sentait l'aura du roux récupérant sa vigueur, pourtant inondée de tristesse et de déception. Akimi s'en mordait les doigts et rentra chez elle, les yeux emplis de fureur, luisant dans la pénombre qui s'était désormais installée. Elle saisit son katana et partit en direction du Rukongai. Un peu plus tard, on entendit des cris de douleurs déchirer le silence pesant de cette nuit sans lune. Un filet d'âmes s'échappa vers le ciel tandis qu'on vit le soleil se lever doucement.

Le lieutenant de la 6eme se réveilla doucement d'une nuit difficile, les paupières brûlées par la lumière trop vive du soleil. Il devait être environ dix heures du matin, il faisait déjà chaud. Chacun de ses muscles s'étaient détendus, le bain l'avait apaisé, mais la voix de Byakuya l'intriguait toujours. Il avait essayé de tout oublier, tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, seuls, à l'ombre d'un cerisier ou bien dans la chaleur asphyxiante de leur chambre. Il se souvenait de toutes les soirées passées en sa compagnie, à parler d'eux,à rire ou à fondre l'un en l'autre. Car avec lui Byakuya avait ri, car avec lui il avait pleuré, car avec lui il avait retrouvé le plaisir d'être deux. Une larme roula sur l'oreiller et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Son capitaine ne serait jamais mort tant que lui s'en souviendrait avec autant de force. Lentement il s'étira et se leva, prenant tout son temps. Bien sûr il était en retard à la division ,bien sûr il devrait se dépêcher, mais il n'allait plus retrouver son amant, il n'allait voir qu'une inconnue... Son sabre à la main il descendit vers le centre du Seireitei. Il arriva vers midi, pendant deux bonnes heures il avait été chez Ukitake, un des rares hommes à avoir découvert leur relation. Cet homme avait tout deviné et n'avait jamais rien demandé, n'avait jamais rien dit. Il s'était contenté d'accepter cela, sans mots dire. Pendant deux heures ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, Byakuya revenant sans cesse dans la discussion.

Akimi faisait les cent pas dans la capitainerie. Elle attendait son vice-capitaine depuis au moins quatre heures. Elle devait recommencer, elle devait mettre fin à sa vie, c'était le seul à pouvoir redonner vie à son capitaine. Elle n'avait pas su qu'ils étaient si proches avant que Byakuya dans un dernier soupir prononce le nom de son vice-capitaine. Elle avait éclaté de rage, ainsi il aimait et -Ô quel bonheur- il était aimé en retour. Cela ne pouvait se faire, Renji ne devait plus exister... elle mettrait un terme à sa vie et ainsi elle briserait toutes les pièces du puzzle de la vie de Kuchiki Byakuya. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres elle sortit dans le jardin de la capitainerie et admira la terre fraichement battue dans les fleurs. Une tâche de sang colorait un galet d'une teinte macabre, tandis que la jeune femme soufflait:_ « au revoir, ma chère Rukia. »_

* * *

**Voilà! place au gentil commentaire d'Elerynna parce que y'a que ça de vrai ;)**

**" Que dire ? J'adore ! Mais cette Akimi est vraiment mauvaise , ca donne envie de la tuer... Renji et Byakuya entretenait une liaison secrète que seul Ukitake avait compris, et Byakuya avait retrouvé le sourire avec lui ainsi que le plaisir d'aimer à nouveau. C'est mignon ^^**

**Alors comme ca, Renji pourrait ressuscité son cher amour ? Oo Je veux savoir comment ! Après tout, il a bien entendu la voix du noble alors qu'il allait se noyer dans sa baignoire. Je me doutais bien que Byakuya pouvait pas mourir sans raison :p Fait-moi revenir mon Bya-kunnnnnnn ^^ "**


	3. Chapter 3

GOMENASAI ! ehhh wi je sais j'ai beaucoup beaucoup de retard, mais j'ai une panne d'inspiration tellement énorme que beh... je n'arrive plus à rien -.-"

Merci à pour ses supers reviews 8D ainsi qu'à Kagami Asura.

_**Reviews anonymes:**_

**Ton amour de toujours**: oh merci tu es toujours là :coeur: depuis le temps que je t'en parle tu l'as enfin lue :coeur: tous tse mots me font réellement plaisir, et j'espère de tout coeur te revoir à ce chapitre, pour que tout notre amour sublime notre couple!

**Emi:** Owww! mais quelle review magnifique :3 tout ça me fait super plaisir, alors j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!

**Marcel:** Merci pour ton avis, mais je rappelle que les insultes sont interdites sur mes fanfics et sur toutes les autres je pense ^^'

et voilà la suite qui a traîné ! (elle s'est perdue en chemin c'est pas ma faute )

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Et bien vice-capitaine Abarai, je vois que la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort. »

Akimi n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard glacial et un silence plomb. Il s'assit tranquillement à son bureau, toujours vêtu de son kimono blanc qui faisait ressortir son teint halé. Ses tatouages tribaux sur sa jugulaire obsédaient la capitaine, elle se sentait attirée par cet homme. D'un mouvement de tête elle balaya cette idée: depuis son arrivée ici elle avait abandonné tout espoir d'amour et de sentiments. Son seul ami était la mort, son seul destin la solitude. Un sourire faux s'installa sur son visage lorsqu'elle releva la tête, une larme pourtant coulant le long de sa joue.

« Abarai, vous êtes congédié, je n'ai nul besoin de quelqu'un incapable d'arrivé à l'heure. Je vous attends demain A LA PREMIERE HEURE. Ai-je été claire?

-Au revoir. »

Ni réponse, ni marque de rang, Renji se moquait d'elle. Les dents serrées elle posa la main sur la garde de son sabre, par instinct. Elle détendit chaque muscles et se refit un visage des plus hypocrite. Le roux passa la porte sans un regard pour cette femme. Une fois sorti il soupira d'aise, ne sentant presque plus le reiatsu étouffant d'Akimi. Une brise légère lui caressa le visage. Sans gênes il détacha ses cheveux qui se balançait au gré du vent. La sensation de liberté qu'il éprouvait lui réchauffa le cœur, il se sentait fort, il avait réussi à briser la barrière de sa capitaine, son cœur avait flanché, ses yeux avaient libéré une larme traîtresse. Il se dirigea vers la treizième division. Lorsqu'Ukitake l'aperçu, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Renji se renforçait à vue d'œil, il devenait plus grand, plus brillant. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage d'une auréole de flammes, contrastant avec le blanc du deuil. Ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, à parler ou même parfois à penser en silence. Tous les deux ressentaient un vide qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer, autre que celui laissé par Byakuya. Le convalescent fronçait les sourcils, ce trouble qui ne le quittait pas, et Rukia qui n'était toujours pas rentrée... Soudain il leva la tête effrayé, les yeux exorbités et hurla avant de se ruer vers la sortie: «Rukiaaaa! »

Renji comprit. Le manque au fond de son cœur, c'était Rukia. Elle n'était plus là, il ne la sentait plus. D'habitude il l'aurait senti dés sa disparition, alors pourquoi était-il si amorphe? Serait-ce la faute de cette harpie ? Il se rua derrière le capitaine, refusant d'y croire. Son amie d'enfance, la seule qui savait vraiment ce qu'il avait enduré, celle qui a toujours été à ses côtés, son seul souvenir concret de son amant... elle était morte, il n'y avait aucun doute. Où était-elle? Ils ne pourraient la retrouver sans son reiatsu. Devant lui Ukitake tomba au sol, du sang s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres, sa peau était pâle, presque translucide et son front était brûlant.

« Capitaine, il faut vous reposez, le vous ramène à votre division.

-Renji ne t'occupe pas de moi et cherche Rukia je t'en prie! »

les yeux suppliant du malade achevèrent sa raison. Il partit en courant vers le quartier noble, à perdre haleine, une seule idée en tête: retrouver sa seule véritable amie.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, la lumière faiblarde laissa entrevoir une silhouette fine descendre de la capitainerie de la 6eme, portant quelque chose de lourd sur ses épaules. Elle s'enfonça dans les bois du Rukongai et n'en ressorti que plusieurs heures plus tard. La lueur du crépuscule éclaira quelques instants un haori tâché de sang et un masque terrifiant ressemblant trait pour trait à celui d'un hollow. Un rire résonna discrètement dans la nuit tandis qu'avec une voix métallique, l'intrus souffla « Un présent pour toi, Renji-kun... »

Depuis maintenant toute la nuit, Abarai cherchait la jeune femme. Épuisé, ses muscles engourdis par le froid il s'effondra à même le sol rocailleux. Il avait chercher partout, dans tout le Seireitei. Elle n'avait pu disparaître ainsi! Il avait erré dans le Rukongaï et au delà, maintenant gisant sur le sol de la forêt. De son côté Ukitake avait contacté la deuxième division et toute la police spéciale était aux trousses de Rukia Kuchiki. Plus personne ne sentait son reiatsu, ce fait alarmait tout le Gotei. Le noble Kuchiki avait perdu la vie, et aujourd'hui sa jeune sœur... aurait-elle mis fin à sa vie? A-t-elle été tuée? Et désormais, où était Renji?

_« Renji réveille-toi, tu es en train de mourir de froid... ouvre les yeux et relève toi. Ta vie ne doit pas finir, tu ne dois pas mourir... fait le pour moi je t'en supplie, ne te tue pas stupidement, lève toi! Affronte cette femme et rend moi la vie! Lutte contre cette perfide, endure un jour et promets-moi de me rendre le présent auquel je tiens le plus... ne meurt pas, ouvre les yeux et respire, si tu meurs, nous ne serons plus jamais ensemble... car là où je suis je ne suis pas totalement mort. Là où je suis il n'y a personne... la seule chose qui m'a raccroché à la vie a été ton cœur, sans toi je serais mort, alors ne me quitte pas, pas maintenant... »_

Renji ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel du matin. Il avait encore entendu la voix de son amant, il l'avait écouté... ses muscles engourdis bougèrent peu à peu, réveillant en lui des douleurs un peu partout. Il se leva avec difficulté et réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la 13eme division. Il s'effondra au pied d'un Ukitake inquiet. Il souffla « elle est dans le bois. » Avant de tomber, inconscient sur le sol.

« Zabimaru?

-Renji qu'est-ce que tu fais là encore ?

-heho un peu de respect! Je te rappelle que c'est MON monde intérieur!

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit?

-bien sûr, comment je pourrais ne pas l'avoir entendu.

-Alors bouge toi! Qu'est-ce que t'es mou! Tu vois pas que t'es à moitié mort sur un lit d'hôpital alors que Rukia est certainement avec Byakuya à l'heure qu'il est! Il t'a dit que tu peux le sauver, alors fait le! Sauve le! Sauve les! Et bouge ton derrière de ce lit!

-Oh tais-toi! Bien sûr que je vais les sauver ! »

Renji se reveilla dans une chambre de la 4eme division. Il arracha les perfusions plantée dans son bras, prit son katana et sortit de l'hôpital malgré les protestations des infirmiers. Dehors le soleil brillait tristement entre les nuages. « un jour de deuil » pensa-t-il. Trop affaibli pour le shunpo il courut vers la demeure d'Ukitake. L'homme était allongé sur son futon, des gouttelettes de sueur coulant de sa tempe. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa couche et attendit qu'il parle.

« Renji, retrouve Rukia s'il te plaît. Il se passe ici de drôle d'événements. Byakuya n'a pas pu mourir comme ça, et ensuite Rukia. Retrouve là je t''en supplie, nous n'avons pas cherché dans le bois, vas-y, retrouve là! »

Ukitake s'effondra sur sa couche, du sang giclant de ses lèvres. Renji le laissa aux mains des médecins et se précipita vers la forêt. Il croisa Akimi, qui lui jeta un regard emplie de haine, un sourire pourtant victorieux aux lèvres. Il s'enfonçait toujours enter les arbres perdus, quand une voix tant aimée envahit sa mémoire.

« Renji nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler. Nii-sama et moi sommes vivants, tu es envoûté par cette femme, nous sommes emprisonnés en elle. Tu dois me retrouver, je suis sous le grand chêne où on se retrouvait, tu te souviens?

-Renji c'est moi, Byakuya. Retrouve Rukia s'il te plaît, une Kuchiki ne doit pas être enterré en cachette dans un bois.

-Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi...

-Renji calme toi, je suis vivant tout comme ma sœur. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Il faut que tu te serves de mon propre katana. Je te fais confiance Renji, il faut que tu la force à montrer sa vrai for...

-Non ne pars pas! »

Seul le silence répondait à ses paroles. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas encore perdus? Il courut vers le chêne de son enfance et creusa de ses ongles. Il trouva Rukia, inerte, un trou sanglant à la poitrine. Il pleura longuement contre le corps de son amie et se releva, portant dignement le cadavre contre son dos. Il marcha jusqu'à la première division, défiant du regard tous les shinigamis qu'il croisait. Il entra sans s'annoncer dans le bureau du commandant et déposa Rukia sur le plancher. Yamamoto ouvrit des yeux surpris et assaillit le roux de questions. Renji y répondit brièvement et s'en retourna, toujours sous le choc. Il savait qui était à l'origine de ces morts, il savait qu'il n'avait pas perdu son amant ni son amie, il savait qu'il avait le pouvoir de les revoir...Il courut vers ses appartements; si son capitaine avait dit vrai, c'est là-bas qu'il trouverait Senbonzakura... il ouvrit la porte et posa son regard sur l'étui reluisant qui trônait au milieu de la pièce: une lame fine avait pris place dans le fourreau, et une lueur douce parcouru la surface plane. Il se saisit de la garde et caressa doucement le coton tressé. Il le mit aux côtés de Zabimaru et sortit de chez lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Akimi arriva chez lui en trombe et pesta en voyant le mur vide, sans étui. Dans sa fureur elle détruit les appartements de Renji et sortit à sa recherche.

* * *

Vilou! :3 chapitre très court, mais comme je l'ai dit, l'inspiration s'est fait la malle :'( mais je pense que c'est parce que je n'ai pas assez de reviews 0=)

comment ça c'est pas vrai? sisi je t'assure! 0:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Vengeance!**

**Auteur: Monshi-suru**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à Tite kubo T_T**

**Rating: T parce que ya du sang 8)**

**NOTE: Après autant de retard voici le chapitre 4! plus que l'épilogue et j'annoncerais cette fiction officiellement TERMINÉE ! 8D**

**Merci à tous les reviewers !**

**Anonymes:**

**ton amour de toujours:** je te retrouve enfin! :D ne t'inquiète ps voici la suite pour toi spécialement pour toi :3

**Hana-san:** merci pour ta review elle me fait vraiment très plaisir ! tu es cruelle avec Akimi dis donc :D

**Neskimo:** ne t'inquiète pas! Renji sera sain et sauf 8D

**correctrice: Elerynna **

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

Renji courait à perdre haleine dans le froid, à sa main Senbonzakura. Il sentait une part du reiatsu de son amant avec lui, et cela le réconfortait. Le katana lui parlait calmement, et lui expliquait son rôle dans toute cette histoire de fou.

« Akimi n'est pas une âme comme les autres. Elle n'est pas de forme humaine. Elle a été crée lorsque votre relation a débuté avec mon maître. Comme tu le sais sûrement, Byakuya-sama a été marié. Après la mort de sa femme il est tombé dans un immense chagrin. Celui-ci même a pris possession de son corps et l'a plongé dans des ténèbres immensément profondes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Un parasite du nom de Tokusachi (1) est entré dans son esprit et s'est mêlés à son désespoir. Je peux te dire qu'avant tout cela, mon maître était sérieux mais enjoué et il n'était pas rare de voir un sourire orner son visage. Personne n'a rien remarqué sauf moi, mais il restait muet à mes protestations. Malgré tout ceci, il lui arrivait de reprendre le contrôle quelques temps, mais jamais il ne se rendit compte de la présence de ce parasite. Et tu es arrivé. Peu à peu tu as redonné le sourire à mon maître et son désespoir s'est estompé. Seulement le hollow qui était en lui essaya à tout prix de reprendre le contrôle. C'est seulement à cet instant que Byakuya-sama se rendit compte de sa présence. De tout son cœur il le chassa de son esprit. Ce parasite c'est matérialisé et...

-Akimi?

-Oui.

-Alors cette femme est un hollow parasite qui a vécu dans le corps de Byakuya... c'est pour cela qu'elle a réussi à le battre, on ne peut détruire ce qui a fait partie de nous...

-C'est pourquoi elle s'en prend à toi, tu es celui qui l'a chassée de son hôte puissant. Byakuya et Rukia ne sont pas morts, elle les garde en elle.

-Elle se sert de son reiatsu comme d'une cage?

-Oui, c'est pourquoi tu peux communiquer avec eux quand elle prend le contrôle de ton esprit.

-Cette femme est répugnante...

-Il faut que tu la tue, elle ne fait plus partie de ton amant, TUE-LA! »

Renji pressa le pas: il allait détruire ce qui avait causé tant de tort à celui qu'il aimait et à sa meilleure amie. Sa détermination n'en était que plus forte, il courait, Senbonzakura dans sa paume, lui insufflant tout le courage dont il pouvait faire preuve.

« Mais attends! Si je la détruis que deviendrons Byakuya et Rukia?

-Il faut d'abord que tu brises sa couche protectrice, il faut qu'elle révèle sa vraie forme. Il faut l'épuiser à tout prix. Lorsqu'elle enlèvera cette surface, ils retourneront dans notre monde. Dépêche-toi! »

Renji stoppa net sa course devant un muret haut d'environ un mètre. La jeune femme l'attendait, un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres fines. Elle était belle, mais elle dégoutait le roux plus que tout, elle avait volé un pan entier de la vie de Byakuya. Il resserra sa prise sur la garde en coton tressé de Senbonzakura. À ses côtés Zabimaru aussi l'exhortait fortement. Il aurait voulu combattre à ses côtés, mais il devait avoir toute confiance dans le katana du noble. Zabimaru aurait son rôle à jouer, plus tard. Lentement elle se leva et se planta devant le shinigami.

« Et bien mon lieutenant, que se passe-t-il?

- …

-Quel beau sabre vous avez là, puis-je le voir? »

Elle essaya de s'emparer de Senbonzakura mais Renji esquiva. Elle réitéra son geste, sans succès. On put voir sa colère monter en elle. Elle dégaina son propre katana et essaya de blesser Abarai. Il avait changé de sabre et paraît avec Zabimaru. Des cris de joie sortaient de son monde intérieur: il exultait de cette bataille. Ses gestes se firent plus vifs qu'elle, il semblait danser; pour l'amour, il ferait tout. Akimi commençait à s'essouffler et on pouvait parfois apercevoir sa silhouette se flouter. Elle craquait. Renji paraît encore et encore. Aucun des deux shinigami n'avait appelé son shikai, quand tout à coup:

« Explose, Harunohana. »

Le katana de la jeune femme se transforma en plusieurs lames incurvées vers l'avant. Elle s'esclaffa et se rua sur un Renji toujours alerte. Elle soufflait et ses gestes étaient plus lents qu'avant. Il l'esquiva facilement. La danse reprit: aucun de ses coups n'atteignit Abarai. Puis, tout à coup elle se figea et mis ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, un hurlement strident franchit ses lèvres tandis que sa silhouette se brouillait. Elle grandit, ses bras minces s'allongèrent et ses mains se transformèrent en deux gueules de serpents. Ses deux jambes se soudèrent ensemble et se recouvrirent d'écailles luisantes. Son cris se transforma en sifflement aigu et derrière les nuages de poussières, Renji découvrit la véritable forme de cette femme: elle était devenue un immense serpent long de plusieurs mètres, munis de deux bras eux aussi finis par une tête de reptile. Son dos était hérissé de pics d'où sortait parfois une mixture noirâtre. Abarai recula d'un pas, horrifié.

« Maintenant! Utilise-moi! »

Senbonzakura lui avait donné son signal. Il se munit de la garde tressée de coton et se rua sur le parasite avant qu'il eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle para cependant en riant, un rire sadique qui vous glace le sang. Renji recommença et rata son coup. La lutte dura plusieurs minutes. Le shinigami réussit cependant à se place derrière elle. C'était sa seule chance: il plongea vers ce dos plein de pointes et traversa le hollow de son katana. Ses vêtements furent déchirés par les pics empoisonné, son ventre saignait abondamment ainsi que ses bras et ses cuisses. Il s'était embroché pour la tuer. Akimi poussa un hurlement de rage et disparut petit à petit. Renji s'effondra à terre, un sourire pourtant victorieux ornant ses lèvres.

« Renji relève-toi imbécile! Tu n'as pas tué cette femme juste pour mourir ici tout seul! Byakuya est vivant! VIVANT! Alors cours auprès de lui et arrête de te faire passer pour mort! Ce n'est pas un petit poison de rien du tout qui va te terrasser si?

-Tais-toi Zabimaru, tu vois bien que je ne peux plus bouger.

-Si tu meures tu me fais perdre aussi et je n'accepterai pas ça alors bouge-toi!

-Désolé...

-Non arrête, ne pars pas! »

Ce fut le dernier cri qu'Abarai entendit. Il avait disparu de tout, son esprit s'était éteint dans cette plaine que le soleil éclairait faiblement, avec à ses côtés Senbonzakura et Zabimaru, implorants.

o_oOo_o

Byakuya respira lentement. Il sentait de nouveau une brise légère sur son visage et les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer la peau. Pourtant sa seule pensée fut pour Renji. Il l'avait vu s'écrouler sous les effets du poison avant que son âme ne soit transportée ici. D'ailleurs où était-il? Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage encore taché de sang de Rukia. Elle ne souriait pas. Son esprit aussi était hanté par l'image de Renji gisant à terre. Il se leva doucement, étirant ses muscles quand l'insigne de vice-capitaine et une fleur de cerisier tombèrent à Terre. Il les prit dans ses mains et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait vu Abarai lui mettre dans son cercueil, il avait vu son amant pleurer pour lui. Rukia avait descellé sa tombe sous les regards horrifiés des quelques nobles ventripotents qui passaient par ici. Byakuya se leva et couru aux côtés de Rukia vers la plaine, laissant, derrière lui ,dans la salle mortuaire, son cercueil vide.

Les deux jeunes gens couraient. Par chance ils croisèrent Unohana, horrifiée de voir le noble sur pied alors que sa mort avait été annoncée par elle-même. Elle accepta cependant de les suivre sans attendre d'explications. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers cette plaine où le corps de Renji était resté à Terre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt et un cri traversa les lèvres de Rukia: du corps inanimé coulait un liquide noirâtre, se mêlant à son sang; pire: i n'y avait plus aucune trace de son reiatsu. Unohana se précipita sur lui et lui administra les premiers soins, hurlant à Byakuya d'aller chercher des secours. Celui-ci s'était figé sur place, il n'entendait que la voix intérieure de Senbonzakura qui lui intimait l'ordre de se rendre au chevet de son amant, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus faire un seul geste. Il voyait toute sa vie s'effondrer devant lui et résonnait encore dans son crâne le rire sournois de son propre chagrin.

o_oOo_o

**POV Renji**

« Renji! Renji m'entendez-vous? »

J'avais tellement envie de dire oui je vous entends, je suis vivant, mais plus pour longtemps. Je voulais dire que j'étais heureux car mon amant était libre de sa tristesse, que je remerciais tout le monde, que je les aimais. Mais mes lèvres ne bougeaient plus, ma poitrine se soulevait très difficilement, trop difficilement. je réussis à bouger ma mâchoire le temps d'une minuscule seconde puis je me figeai de douleur. Tout mon corps baignait dans une souffrance pure d'où je ne pouvais partir, comme si un rideau de béton était tombé sur mes épaules. J'entendais ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais je ne sentais plus aucun reiatsu, je ne sentais plus Zabimaru en moi.

« Byakuya! Byakuya! Il est encore vivant! Il nous entend, il a bougé! Venez, je vous en supplie! »

Alors comme ça, Byakuya était vivant? J'en étais heureux. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pour la dernière fois dans cet état là, je ne voulais pas que son esprit si pure soit souillé par l'image de mon corps déchiqueté de toutes part et de mon esprit hurlant à l'agonie. Je sentis deux mains fines dans ma paume, à la place de mon sabre. Je sentis des perles d'eau rouler sur mes joues mais aussi sur mon bras. Mon amant pleurait, penché sur mon cadavre. Et moi aussi je pleurais. Je ne sentais plus son aura rassurante, Zabimaru était parti... Adieu Byakuya, je t'aime. Adieu Rukia tu me manqueras. Je pars, heureux de vous savoir en vie...

**POV Byakuya**

J'étais près de lui, le spectacle était horrible: toute sa peau était déchirée par le poison ou bien par les pics du monstre. Je pleurais sur lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Il a bougé, puis plus rien. Son corps s'est affaissé à terre et sa tête a touché le sol. J'ai hurlé comme jamais. Unohana s'acharnait encore à le maintenir en vie, mais s'était inutile. Son reiatsu avait disparu, sa peau était froide, son visage était vide. Je suis tombé à terre, ma vie s'est écroulée avec cet homme qui avait retracé de ses lèvres mes sourires.

« Byakuya il y a un moyen de le sauver.

-Senbonzakura qu'entends-tu par là?

-Plante-moi dans son cœur. »

Rien que cette pensée me dégoûtais. Je ne pouvais le faire. Mais l'homme devant moi était mort par ma faute. Je me suis saisi de mon katana et dans un dernier élan d'amour, je l'ai enfoncé au fond de ses entrailles. Son sang a souillé mes mains. J'ai hurlé.

**POV Renji**

L'air a gonflé mes poumons douloureusement et j'ai ouvert les yeux de surprise. Je n'avais plus mal nul part, mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Devant moi Byakuya tenait Senbonzakura plein de sang, plein de _mon_ sang. Unohana me regardait effarée et Rukia s'était évanouie. Mon kimono était en parfait état, et Zabimaru m'insultait en moi. J'étais de retour, j'étais de nouveau en vie! Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et j'ai ri tout mon soul, j'ai ri comme jamais. Byakuya a essuyé ses larmes qui inondaient son visage, il a lâché son sabre et m'a sauté au cou. Notre étreinte dura un long moment et je l'ai embrassé. J'avais faillit perdre cet homme à jamais, ma vie avait faillit continuer sans ce soleil, pire: il avait failli ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux. Je le serrais contre moi comme s'il allait partir à tout moment. À nos côtés, Unohana restait pensive, mais souriait. Je voyais ses mains pleines de mon sang et de poison.

« Que...que c'est-il passé?

-Capitaine Kuchiki ta transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Le poison a pour effet, s'il atteint les entrailles, de détruire le reiatsu. Sans lui et Senbonzakura, tu serais mort.

-Akimi faisait partie de moi, le meilleur antidote était une partie de mon esprit, donc Senbonzakura.

-Tu...tu as fait ça pour moi? »

Byakuya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. De son côté, Zabimaru m'injuriait toujours.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Renji. »

* * *

(1): dissoudre-bonheur

**_et le commentaire de ma bêta ATTATION :_**

_Le courage de Renji aidé par Senbonzakura m'a beaucoup plu. Senbonzakura a bien compris l'importance de Renji pour Byakuya et inversement et il ne veux pas voir son Maître disparaitre ou revivre le chagrin qu'il avait connu à la mort d'Hisana. Akimi est vraiment un créature mauvaise et horripilante et c'est tant mieux si Renji l'ait tué._

_Le fait que Byakuya ai transpersé le coeur de son amant a du être horrible pour lui, mais après tout c'était pour le sauver, et maintenant ils seront tout les deux heureux._

_o_oOo_o_

merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre! une petite review? :3 mais si mais si !

plus que l'épilogue et voilà elle sera finie! *fière*


	5. Chapter 5

**Après ma belle absence de plusieurs décénnies (ups!) je vous annonce la fin de cette à ceux qui m'ont suivie, je vous prie de m'excuser du retard...**

**désormais je vais essayer de prendre plus de temps pour écrire ce qui ne restera possible que durant les vacances (eh oui :/ )**

**Enjoy this last chapter ! **

* * *

**Épilogue.**

Akimi est morte.

Rukia et Byakuya sont bien vivants.

Ces réalités s'insinuèrent peu à peu dans l'esprit embué de Renji. Sa peau tachée de sang frétilla et sa poitrine fut secouée d'un long rire nerveux.

Son puissant capitaine lui avait transmis ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Son noble amant l'avait ramené à la vie. Tout était fini, tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

...

Non?

Il riait, crispé, sous le regard inquiet de son supérieur. Pour eux, seul existait l'autre, plus rien n'avait d'importance autre que le rythme effréné de leurs deux cœurs. Trop de choc, trop de perte, trop de peur. Pendant plusieurs jours qui avaient paru une éternité, ils avaient été séparés. Les deux ambres brûlantes de Renji plongèrent dans les iris bleus de Byakuya: ses lèvres avaient arrêté leur rire frénétique, sa poitrine se soulevait plus calmement, ses mains ne tremblaient presque plus. Mais dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir tout le désespoir qui avait été le seul témoins de sa déchéance. Il s'y reflétait toute la peine qu'il avait endossée, toute la rage qu'il avait éprouvée, et toute la confusion qui tenaillait son cœur. On aurait dit un enfant à l'abandon, qui ne trouvait plus ni repère ni réconfort; Byakuya voulait calmé cet enfant. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, caresser ses cheveux et lui prouver que tout va bien, que le monde est beau, qu'il ne souffrira plus jamais. Avait-il le droit de prendre Renji entre ses bras, de vouloir le posséder? Il hésitait; le regard ambré s'emplit de larmes.

Renji pleurait, il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou la peur ou bien les deux en même temps. Pourtant il devrait être heureux, son amant était libéré et tout était fini. Mais la seule chose qui hantait son esprit était le combat: il avait tué, massacré une partie de sa moitié, il avait détruit un morceau de celui qu'il aimait. Et celle-ci n'avait qu'une envie: le tuer. Une part de son amant avait souhaité sa mort jusqu'à se séparer de son géniteur, jusqu'à l'emprisonner, jusqu'à faire souffrir tous le reste du monde. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. S'il en avait eu la force, il les aurait coupées pour ne plus sentir ce vide au bout de ses doigts tâchés de rouge. Le sang d'Akimi. Était-ce le même sang que Byakuya? Ses paumes étaient-elles souillées malgré lui du sang de son aimé? Il plongea son visage épuisé dans ce sang qui le recouvrait. Le sien? Celui de cette femme? De son capitaine? Les larmes roulaient encore et encore sur ses joues, comme un flot intarissable de frayeur. Toute la tension coulait désormais sur son visage ,sur son cou, sur ses épaules. Le temps s'arrêta autour du champ de bataille, baignant dans une lumière pâle et froide.

Byakuya passa ses mains douces sur les cheveux écarlates. Il entendait Renji pleurer, même si son visage se cachait derrière la muraille inébranlable de ses paumes. Celui-ci, sous le contact, releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard suppliant de son supérieur. Le noble voulait qu'il parle, qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il le déteste; qu'il le frappe, qu'il le câline. Qu'il ne reste pas inerte, qu'il bouge, qu'il reprenne vie! Abarai saisit ce regard et plongea dans le torse fin de son capitaine.

« Chut...

-j-je veux rentrer. »

ils se levèrent en douceur, maladroitement. Les jambes de Renji flanchaient, il s'écroula sur son amant, les yeux à demi-clos, l'esprit quittant peu à peu la réalité pour plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Byakuya sourit: Unohana et Rukia étaient parties en silence. Il hissa son vice-capitaine sur ses épaules et le ramena au Seireitei. « Dors Renji, car le rêve est le seul endroit où rien ne t'atteindra. » il marchait sous la lumière blafarde du jour; et il souriait.

Leur entrée au sein du Seireitei se fit en silence: Renji dormait sur le dos puissant de son supérieur et ses paupières se détendirent peu à peu. Byakuya remarqua la petite ride au coin de ses lèvres, preuve qu'Akimi avait bien existé, elle et tous les malheurs qu'elle avait pu causer à son amant. Il marcha avec peine jusqu'aux appartements de son vice-capitaine et l'y déposa. Ses regrets l'empêchèrent de repartir; toutes ces souffrances étaient dues à une partie de son âme et dans son esprit torturé trottaient les même questions:

Comment avait-elle pu s'en prendre à lui, si impuissant?

Est-ce qu'un jour Renji pourra se remettre de ces derniers jours?

Il sortit de l'armoire une couverture bien chaude et l'enroula autour du corps inerte de son lieutenant, qui restait crispé malgré son sommeil. Le noble donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir à ce moment même à quoi pensait sa moitié, s'il s'adonnait à des plaisirs bien simples ou s'il gardait gravé dans sa mémoire les événements récents. Il pencha son visage sur la chevelure écarlate et murmura avant de tomber lui aussi dans un sommeil profond:

« Tout va bien je resterai à jamais près de toi. »

o_oOo_o

Renji s'était endormi sur le champ de bataille sur le dos de son amant, bercé par sa marche lente. Au début il était dans un immense trou noir, dans une ombre pesante et épaisse qui recouvrait jusqu'à ses paumes. au loin il voyait une lumière pâle et vacillante qui paraissait prête à être engloutie par la vague noire. Puis une voix, un gémissement. À ses pieds il vit un corps gisant, plein de sang et de liquide ressemblant à du poison. Sur le sol, Akimi gigotait, luttant pour garder la vie. Renji se devait de l'abattre. Il sentit Zabimaru entre ses paumes lui intimer l'ordre de l'empaler. Il leva son sabre et l'abattit un grand coup au niveau de son cœur. Le visage de la jeune femme se figea et devint celui de Byakuya, agonisant, les lèvres débordantes de sang. Renji cria, il hurla de toutes ses forces. Mais les ténèbres engloutissaient chaque son, autant qu'il n'entendait pas ses propres cris, il ne distinguait pas ses propres prières, ses hurlements, ses gémissements. Seul résonnait dans sa tête le clapotis du sang dans la gorge du noble. Ses yeux bleus se voilèrent soudain et accompagnée d'une dernière plainte de Renji, la vie du capitaine s'envola vers la lumière. Le roux ferma les yeux pour se réfugier au cœur de ses propres ténèbres. Lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, le visage de Byakuya se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien, sans vie, ruisselant de sang. Peu importe où il regardait il avait cette vision cauchemardesque scellée sur sa rétine. Il poussa un cri déchirant et vit le visage apeuré de son amant, en pleine santé lui chuchoter tendrement de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« B-Byakuya, j'ai peur.

-je suis là Renji.

-je t'ai tué de mes propres mains.

-non c'est elle que tu as tuée, je suis vivant. »

pour lui prouver ses dires, le noble posa ses lèvres sur celle du roux et attendit que celui-ci lui réponde. Leur baiser se fit langoureux et tendre, rassurant. Les battements jusqu'ici incessant du cœur de Renji se calmèrent peu à peu au contact de son amant. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il plongea dans le torse puissant de Byakuya. Il ferma les yeux. Le capitaine lui murmura à l'oreille:

« je serai toujours près de toi. Dés que tu auras besoin de moi je serais là. N'oublie pas, tu es né de mes pouvoirs, rien ne peut nous séparer...

-c'est une promesse?

-c'est une promesse. »

sur ces paroles les deux hommes se recouchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne tardèrent pas à plonger ensemble dans les bras de Morphée. La nuit de Renji fut presque paisible, bien que le cauchemar revienne lorsque Byakuya s'éloigne ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de lui. Heureusement il revenait à temps et calmait les convulsions de son aimé. Lorsque Renji se réveilla, le visage en face du sien lui fit l'effet d'un rayon de soleil: il n'avait jamais vu Byakuya dormir et il se promit intérieurement de tout faire pour le revoir. Il traça du bout des doigts les cernes qui s'étendaient sous les paupières fines du noble et réprima un frisson: il avait dû resté éveillé toute la nuit, seulement pour que les cauchemars ne refassent pas surface. Un sourire naïf tira ses lèvres et ne le quitta plus, même quand le capitaine ouvrit un œil.

« quel est ce sourire quand tu me regardes dormir?

-hein? Euh je ne te regardais pas...

-mais?

-mais je sais que j'adore te voir dormir! »

ce sourire s'agrandit encore, bientôt volé par les lèvres du noble: Renji répondit à cette invitation et plongea leur duo dans une danse effrénée. Leurs corps s'accrochèrent, les draps partirent sur le plancher, bientôt rejoints par le kimono de nuit de Byakuya. Renji passa ses mains sur le torse bien sculpté de son amant et sentit une imperfection sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il la frôla, la peau sous ses doigts se tendit. Il releva les yeux et vit une cicatrice, de la forme de celle laissée par un sabre. Il ravala sa bile et recula d'effroi. Les yeux apeurés de Byakuya lui demandaient ce qui se passait; Quand celui-ci vit le regard de son amant fixé sur son torse il baissa les yeux. Au niveau de son cœur trônait une cicatrice de forme significative: seul un katana de shinigami pouvait laisser ce genre de trace. Il calma sa respiration et se retourna vers Renji: il avait déserté la couche et se précipitait désormais presque nu sur la terrasse; plate-forme qui donnait directement sur tous les appartements des autres vice-capitaines. D'ailleurs lorsque Byakuya sortit lui aussi presque nu, Kira ne put réprimer un rire et salua le capitaine avec respect.

« bonjour, capitaine Kuchiki. Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous. Unohana nous a tout expliqué. »

laissant derrière lui le regard haineux que Byakuya lui lançait, il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma les volets. De son côté, le noble s'approcha du corps musclé immobile qui était replié sur lui-même au milieu de la terrasse. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules et entreprit de les masser jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent un peu: geste destiné à le rassuré lui plutôt que Renji. Abarai leva la tête et la plongea dans le cou de son amant. Grâce au ciel c'était aujourd'hui que les vice-capitaines s'étaient réunis à la beuverie pour fêter le retour du noble. Le roux posa sa main sur la cicatrice qui l'avait effrayé et se leva brusquement: elle lui paraissait incandescente. Il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que Byakuya était à ses côtés et rentrait avec lui dans sa chambre. Assis sur le lit, au chaud sous les couvertures, Byakuya plongea son regard dans celui gêné de son lieutenant et lui demanda, fermement:

« Renji qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-ta cicatrice.

-qu'a-t-elle?

-c'est moi qui te l'ai faite. »

le noble ouvrit de grands yeux et laissa tomber sa mâchoire. Il posa sa main sur celle du roux, respira à fond et enchaina:

« Non. C'est Akimi qui me l'a faite.

-pardon?

-lors de notre duel elle m'a plongé mon propre katana au niveau du cœur pour pouvoir me scellé en elle. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. Alors arrête de te faire du mouron.

-mais cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar, je poignardait Akimi et cette... horreur s'est transformée en toi. Je t'ai tué!

-ça prouve juste que tu t'es fait du souci pour moi. »

un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres du noble. À ce moment, il trouvait Renji attachant: comme un enfant qui dit à sa mère ''je t'aime''. Il s'avança, encore, encore, et pressa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant. « merci. » lui souffla-t-il. Il n'était plus question de penser à Akimi ou au reste. Il n'était question que d'eux deux, plongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

o_oOo_o

Les jours passèrent, et Byakuya n'avait pas quitté une seule fois la demeure de son amant, provocant la peur des nobles du manoir. Il avait décidé que tant que Renji était rongé par la moindre peur, il resterait à ses côtés, quitte à ne jamais revoir sa famille de vieux ventripotents dédaigneux. Et s'occuper de son lieutenant le ravissait: son plus grand plaisir était de se lever en premier et d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit, mais surtout de réveiller le roux à grands coups de baisers. Tout ce petit manège ne déplaisait pas non plus à Renji qui profitait un maximum de leur toute nouvelle proximité.

Bien évidemment depuis l'incident du ''capitaine Akimi'', chaque shinigami de chaque caserne les plus reculées entendaient parler régulièrement du couple ''Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai.'' Les femmes shinigami leur consacrait même parfois une page entière dans leur torchon à ragots. Mais les deux hommes s'en fichaient et coulaient des jours heureux.

Renji n'en parlait pas à son amant, mais il sentait au fond de lui que Zabimaru ne répondait presque plus, et non par caprice. Byakuya vivait la même curieuse expérience en silence; car rien ne pouvait entacher leur nouveau bonheur. Pourtant Senbonzakura n'était plus lui-même et luttait contre une force inconnue qui le poussait à changer. Zabimaru tombait inconscient de plus en plus souvent.

Un soir de pluie, Byakuya et Renji dinaient sur la terrasse sous l'auvent. Le roux entendit son zanpakutoh se réveiller enfin après plusieurs jours de silence. Quand il essaya de rentrer dans son monde intérieur, Zabimaru lui bloqua la porte. Mais il n'était plus pareil: ses cheveux rose pâles étaient relevés et attachés dans un casque de bronze qui retombait sur son visage. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qui recouvrait le visage de Senbonzakura. Apeuré, Renji recula et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Renji? Que se passe-t-il?

-Z-Zabimaru... il m'empêche de traverser la barrière... et il s'est modifié! »

fermant les yeux, le noble essaya à son tour, lui aussi bloqué par son propre zanpakutoh. Seulement le roi des cerisiers était enchaîné par la taille et avait ôté son masque, laissant à la lumière son visage pâle: ses yeux était aussi pâles que ses pétales mortels, ses traits étaient graves, même plus que ceux de son maître. Byakuya tressaillit et revint à Soul Society. Il se leva dans un souffle et murmura avant de partir en shunpo: « Renji, il faut aller voir Unohana. »

arrivés à l'hôpital central, les deux shinigami se pressèrent dans le bureau de la capitaine. Elle les accueillit chaleureusement, néanmoins étonnée, et les pria de s'asseoir. Après lui avoir conté leur mésaventure, Byakuya pressa la main de son amant sans lâcher prise. Ce geste affectif n'échappa pas à l'œil de la capitaine. Elle sourit et les réconforta: tout était normal. Leurs deux poitrines se relâchèrent en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent. Unohana continua.

« ne vous inquiétez pas. Capitaine Kuchiki, se sont bien vos pouvoirs qui ont sauvé Renji?

-oui mais...

-vos deux reiatsu se sont, à ce moment précis, modifiés pour pouvoir concorder. Seulement on dirait que vos zanpakutoh supportent difficilement cette alliance et ont tendance à se mélanger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. après du repos tout rentrera dans l'ordre, il se peut que vos bankai changent eux aussi. Quand vos Zanpakutoh serons stables revenez me voir. »

elle les congédia d'un regard et sortit de son bureau. Soulagé, Renji s'affaissa sur son fauteuil et ferma les yeux: ainsi ils étaient liés. Et il serait plus fort. Peut-être pourrait-il le battre? Les deux hommes rentrèrent chez le vice-capitaine et s'écroulèrent devant une tasse de thé. Aucun d'eux n'avait dit mot. Le fait de savoir que son bon vieux bankai ne serait jamais le même effrayait tout de même le noble et son amant perçu son trouble. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

« je suis désolé d'avoir provoqué la modification de ton bankai.

-ne t'excuse pas, je suis heureux.

Ça se trouve nos deux bankai vont se mélanger... »

Renji imaginait ses plus grands fantasmes projetés dans son bankai. ( P.S.: cette fiction à une rate T, je ne les décrirais pas ;) ). tandis qu'un filet de bave coulait sur son menton, Byakuya lui imaginait le pire.

Quelques jours suffirent à ce que les deux sabres redonnent signes de vie. Renji s'entraînait seul dans la forêt de Rukongai quand son Zabimaru sortit. Il avait la même forme en shikai, mais la couleur... le rose pâle était vraiment en trop! Trop heureux d'avoir retrouver son zanpakutoh, il se rua vers Byakuya qui s'entraînait à la division. Celui-ci priait justement pour que son amant n'arrive pas... ses petites lames roses étaient devenus aussi piquantes que Zabimaru.

« Byakuyaaaaa!

-pas ça...

-on va pouvoir combattre, nos sabres sont redevenus normaux! Fait voir ton bankai! »

Sans écouter les recommandations d'Unohana, Renji déclencha son bankai: le serpent avait le même aspect que d'habitude et possédait les même compétences. Seulement quand il le voulait il pouvait le diviser en minuscules pétales. Attaque mortelle. ébahit il le lança contre son capitaine, qui ne put parer son coup sans déclencher le sien: ses lames sortirent du sol, mais les pétales roses prirent la forme d'un serpent, et se ruèrent sur Hihio Zabimaru. Le combat fut acharner et ce fut le kido qui permit à Byakuya de gagner.

« Tricheur... »

* * *

Cet épisode de leur vie leur avait montré leur attachement l'un à l'autre et plus jamais ils ne se quittèrent. Byakuya comprenait désormais ce que ressentait Rukia auprès d'Ichigo. Il sentait lui aussi ce lien mystérieux entre lui et Renji, maintenant qu'ils partageaient les même pouvoirs. Leurs vies se lièrent encore et encore, tissant un long ouvrage coloré.

Car la vie n'est qu'une longue tapisserie faites de toutes nos lignes de vies entremêlés.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin! A bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures ! :D**


End file.
